The Hobbit - Warrior Three
by Hollow609
Summary: The Seven Year war started by Apollyon has ended, peace has been set throughout the land and the Blackstone Legion has fallen into hiding. During a mission to protect the Dawn Empire from the remains of the Blackstone Legion, three warriors are flung into the world of Middle Earth and onto the doorstep of a Hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins
1. Arrival in Middle Earth

_**Three warriors of old; Knights, Viking and Samurai. These three factions of warriors who had fought each other for seven years of bloodshed, tears, vows of revenge, cries for family and friends to come home alive. Apollyon, the Warlord who had begun the seven year war and ruled the feared Blackstone Legion, was killed and her forces fled into the country to hide and regroup. The three warrior factions; Knights, Viking and Samurai didn't unite but were able to work out a treaty of trade and if needed, calls of need, if one faction needed aid. There were also a few times when Knight, Viking and Samurai united to vanquish an enemy too dangerous for one warrior race. Today was another one of those occasions**_

 **6** **th** **of March, Year: Unknown**

The sound of war cries echoed throughout the foggy Mire, steel on steel, blade on shield, armour on blade. A battle was underway. The disgraced Blackstone Legion had attempted to attack the home of the Samurai but were stopped by a company of the Dawn Empire, Iron Legion and Warborn. Before the battle had commenced there had been over a hundred of the united warriors versus the 300 Blackstones. Now only three of the united warriors remained. A Nobushi, though unlike most Nobushi who lived in the Dawn Empire, this Nobushi was also a wandering Sage, a healer and a warrior. The second warrior was a Raider, who had lived and fought through the Seven Year War, even holding her own against the former Blackstone, Holdan Cross but was forced to retreat when her forces were low. The final warrior was a Conqueror, who had been freed from prison, due to her killing many people and was quickly inducted into the Conqueror ranks. The three warriors had made names for themselves. The Nobushi; Hisae 'Sage' Hamada, the Valkyrie; Brynhild 'Ódauðlegur*' Bystorm and the Conqueror; Elizabeth 'Skull Cracker' Johnson.

"DIE!" Elizabeth roared as she broke open two more Blackstone Skulls, a look of bloodlust seen through the eye slits in her helmet.

"Watch your flank Ódauðlegur." Hisae said as she fired an arrow into the shoulder of a Blackstone. Brynhild nodded her thanks before she spun around to block a sword strike and rammed her axe head into the sword bearers stomach.

"We need to fall back!" Elizabeth stated as she blocked an arrow before it got anywhere close to her body, "the Dawn Empire must be warned!" The two other warriors agreed and began to fall back, hoping to reach the Dawn Empire. As the three ran through the forest, the Blackstones keeping up, Elizabeth noticed she was slowing down and despite not being struck by many swords, bleeding. Suddenly she collapsed and began to cough violently and ripped off her helmet, her eyes widening when she saw a small trail of blood pooling from her mouth. Then she began to cough violently and Hisae and Brynhild stopped and ran back to Elizabeth.

"The hell happened to you?!" Hisae asked as she knelt in front of Elizabeth and examined the bleeding knight while Brynhild stood in front of the two, Dain Axe held defensively as the Blackstones rounded the corner.

"Tawagoto, anata wa dokusatsu sa reta*." Hisae stated, accidentally slipping into Japanese as she pulled a small arrow out of the back of Elizabeth's shield arm.

"English *cough* please." Elizabeth requested as she coughed out some more blood.

"The arrow that I hold has poisoned you and I do not have the necessary materials to stop the poison from spread-"  
"Talk later," Brynhild demanded as she used a small log to block another arrow, "we need to move before we're overrun by Blackstones!" The Nobushi and Conqueror looked up and let their eyes widen when they saw how many Blackstones were getting closer to them. Hisae immediately threw Elizabeth's arm over her shoulder and, with the help of Elizabeth, began to head back to the Dawn Empire while Brynhild defended their backs. The three warriors soon made it to a bridge that crossed a ravine which was one of the many ways to the Dawn Empire.

"Go, I will hold the line!" Brynhild said as she stopped at the bridge before she turned around and prepared to fight while Hisae, with some difficulty, began to carry Elizabeth over the bridge.

"We can't leave her, nemo derelinquatur*." Hisae sighed as she got the rough idea of what Elizabeth said.

"Can you still hold your shield?" Elizabeth gingerly tested the weight of her shield before she nodded, "then keep me covered."

Brynhild would never say aloud there were many times when she thought she would die in battle. She would however say aloud that if she were to die it would be with friends and though their time was short, the Raider could say that she considered the Nobushi and Conqueror to be friends. The first Blackstone foot soldier fell when his skull was lopped off by Brynhild's axe, the second and third meet the same fate. Then a Lawbringer stepped forth and Brynhild frowned. She had fought many Lawbringers before and while she came out victorious, the battles were always in a more open space, not with her on a bridge and the Lawbringer on a cliff. She had very little room to fight. As the Lawbringer raised his Halberd to strike her down, an arrow pierced one of the many holes in his helmet. The Lawbringer fell to the ground with an almighty thud that shook the earth. Brynhild didn't have time to look back to see who had fired the arrow as she was immediately forced back into a fight, this time with a Warden. She easily blocked the Wardens sword from cutting off her arm and pushed the blade to the side before she reared her head back and rammed it into the Warden's helmeted head and smiled when the Warden stumbled. As the Warden stumbled she grabbed the Warden by the shoulder and threw him off the cliff, smiling as she listened to the Warden scream as he fell until a sickening crack echoed throughout the area and the screams were silenced.

"LÁTTU EKKI SVONA*!" Brynhild roared, her inner Berserker coming forth, "ÞÚ MUNT DEYJA*!" The Blackstones looked at each other nervously before they looked at their opposition. A bloodthirsty and Berserker angered Raider, a Conqueror set in sending them all to their graves and a Nobushi with no qualms of killing them, fast or slow. They all then charged and Brynhild began to backup, forcing the Blackstones to fight her one on one while Hisae fired arrows at any other Blackstones. Then one Blackstone cut one side of the bridge ropes and every person shouted in shock as they tried to keep their balance or yell at their fellow Blackstone. Hisae held Elizabeth from falling off while she slowly backed up to the other side while Brynhild carefully followed, keeping her eyes on the stumbling Blackstones. Then another Blackstone cut the other rope and everyone fell just as a bright light exploded at the bottom of the ravine.

 **The Shire, Middle Earth**

Blibo Baggins. A normal Hobbit, one, much like all the others, enjoyed the peaceful life and saw no need for adventures, wars so on and so forth. Today Bilbo was currently making himself his dinner with the side of a few mugs of well brewed mead. As the Hobbit sat down a bright flash illuminated his dining room causing Bilbo to yelp in shock and spill a bit of the mead. The Hobbit sat up and rushed to the window and looked outside and frowned when he saw nothing unusual outside. If he only he had stayed looking outside for a few more seconds to notice three figures rise from his garden, their heads turning to face the Hobbit Hole. As Bilbo sat down and raised his cutlery to eat a frantic knocking was heard at the door. The Hobbit paused, wondering if he should bother answering or not. When the knocking became more frantic Bilbo exited his seat and marched to the door.

"If this is a joke of some kind while I'm trying to have my dinner," he said as he began to open the door, "I swear I'll-" His words died off as his eyes widened at the sight of three, from what he could assume, warriors, two of them holding up the third.

"Please sir, our comrade is wounded. She needs help!" One of the warriors pleaded as her masked face looked at Bilbo. The young Hobbit looked at the three and after a few seconds nodded.

"Bring her in, quickly." Bilbo said as he stepped aside allowing the three warriors in before he closed the door.

"My bedrooms on the right. It hopefully should be big enough for her." Bilbo said as he led the way, pushing a few things aside to make room as the three warriors had to stoop slightly due to their height. The two warriors gently lowered the third onto the bed and removed the heavy armour, Bilbo placing it in a pile.

"What happened to her?" Bilbo asked as he saw the third warriors face. The warrior's face was pale and both dried and fresh blood caked her chin and mouth.

"Poison. Brynhild keep her breathing, sir do you have any herbs?" Bilbo nodded and led the way to his pantry. As he did so he kept on thinking to himself.

'Why, oh why did I help these people? I could've been having dinner right now.' Bilbo moaned mentally as he opened the door to his pantry and watched the warrior walk inside and began looking over the herbs he had. But another part of Bilbo was more sympathetic…to a degree.

'But if I hadn't answered the door I would've let a person die.' The Hobbit thought as the woman rushed past him and back to her wounded comrade.

"Is there anything else I can do?" Bilbo asked as he re-entered his bedroom and the warrior who had followed him to the pantry, shook her head.

"I've managed to remove all the poison, now she'll just need rest," The warrior said before she turned to face Bilbo and, to the surprise of the Hobbit, bowed, "thank you for letting us seek refuge in your home. My name is Hisae Hamada, a Nobushi loyal to the Dawn Empire." "Biblo Baggins, of the Shire. But I'm afraid I know nothing of the Shire." The two warriors glanced at each other and though their faces were masked, Bilbo had the distinct feeling they were worried.

"What about the Iron Legion or Apollyon?" Bilbo shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I haven't heard of those things before." The warriors with the large axe cursed in a language Bilbo hadn't heard of.

"Calm yourself Brynhild, we will find a wa-"  
"Don't finish that sentence! We are trapped we have no way home! How can you say we will find a way?!" The warriors with the axe cried angrily before she placed her head in her hands and cried. Biblo stepped forward and, despite his immense fear, placed a comforting hand on the warriors shoulder causing the warrior to look up.

"I know I won't be able to be much help but if there's anything I could do I will do my best to help. You are warriors are you not," Biblo asked and received nods as an answer, "then would a life of peace not be appealing?" The two warriors looked at each other hesitantly.

"With no clear way of getting home, I guess peace is to be our best option." Hisae said and the other warrior nodded before she looked at Biblo.

"Thank you master Baggins. I am Brynhild Bystorm, Raider of the Warborn." Biblo smiled happy he had been able to bring the warrior out of the dump she was in. And from then on, life was never the same for Bilbo Baggins, but he never looked back and wished he hadn't opened the door.

Upon the third warriors awakening, after a good two weeks, Bilbo learned the warriors name was Elizabeth a Conqueror of the Iron Legion. As the weeks turned to months Bilbo had helped the warriors grow accustomed to Shire life and in turn, the Shire accustomed to three humans being a part of their everyday life. Most of the party goers or bar drinkers quickly grew accustomed to Brynhild due to her energetic nature when it came to parties. Hisae was more so liked by the younger Hobbits as she sang songs, played games or watched over the younger Hobbits whenever their parents were too busy to take care of them. The fact she told them stories and was teaching didn't hurt either. Elizabeth was well liked by the workers of the Shire as she helped with any heavy lifting, fixing wagons or farming whenever she was free…for a fee of course. Soon, the people of the Shire grew to respect and love the three warriors. Once every week the people of the Shire would all meet at an open grassy plain to hear the three warriors tell stories about their home. All in all, things seemed to be going along normally and peacefully. Then a man in grey clothing with a staff and pointy hat arrived at Bilbo's home.


	2. Brynhild Bystorm - The Raider

_**Two months after the previous chapter…**_

Elizabeth woke up to the sound of screams and shouting, immediately grabbing her flail from her bedside table before she charged out of the Hobbit Hole she and her friends had come to call home. The Shire was in chaos, grass and trees on fire and the sounds of Hobbits screaming.

" **Haltu áfram að hylja þig!** " Elizabeth spotted Brynhild decapitating a man dressed in ragged clothing, the Warborn's deadly Dane Axe already covered in blood as she cut through more men who Elizabeth assumed were bandits.

'Bandits at the Shire?!' Elizabeth thought with shock before she ran down the hell, shoulder bashing a bandit who was sneaking up on an elderly Hobbit who was being lead to safety by Bilbo.

"BILBO GET THE OTHERS TO SAFETY!" Elizabeth ordered, having to shout over the many screams, as she crushed the bandit's skull with her flail, picking up the now dead bandits sword shortly after before she ran off to fight more bandits not looking back. Hisae was calm as she rammed the blade of her spear into a bandit's skull before throwing a Kunai into another bandit's eye. The Nobushi retrieved her Kunai before snapping the bandit's neck and surveyed the Shire before she spotted Elizabeth ramming a stolen blade into a bandit's throat.

"WHERE DID THESE BASTARDS COME FROM?!" Elizabeth roared as she rolled behind a tree to avoid an arrow being fired in her general direction.

"NO IDEA," Hisae shouted as she spotted a few bandits beginning to flee, "BUT THEY'RE STARTING TO FLEE!" Hisae pointed out before she rammed her blade into a bandit's arms, twisted it around. She easily heard the breaking of the bandit's arm before she performed an upper kick to the bandit's jaw, sending the bandit flying, landing on the ground with a broken up and screaming in pain. Another bandit who was watching said event turned and ran before the butt of Brynhild's Dane Axe was smashed into said Bandit's jaw. The bandit crashed to the ground and howled in pain before he felt himself being lifted into the air. The bandit then looked down and began to struggle as he realised that Brynhild was lifting him up. Before the bandit could shake himself free Brynhild brought the bandit down and rammed said bandit's spine into her knee, killing the bandit with a loud snap of the spine.

"RETREAT! RETREAT!" A bandit screamed before a fist slammed into his face and he collapsed onto the ground, clutching his face in pain. Before the bandit could react, he felt an object wrap around his throat before he knew no more as Elizabeth had tugged so hard on her flail that the bandits neck was snapped. After the three violent displays of brutality the remaining bandits grouped up and eyed the three warriors, shaking in fear though they remained in control of their fear to turn around and run away in fear anime style. Brynhild, Elizabeth and Hisae grouped up, their weapons in hand as they glared at the bandits, their faces covered by their helmets which gave off an intimidating aura while a few Hobbits ran behind the three warriors for protection.

" **RAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!** " Brynhild roared, her war cry echoing across the Shire. The Raider's roar sent the remaining bandits fleeing in terror. Brynhild chuckled as she watched the bandits flee in terror before Hisae began to check on the Hobbits to make sure none were injured while Elizabeth began to drag the bodies into a pile, making a mental note to burn the bodies later so disease wouldn't spread.

"We can't just let those bandits go. They could come back with more." Brynhild muttered as she eyed the forest, Hisae nodding in agreement.

"Ideas?" Hisae asked Brynhild as the two moved over to help Elizabeth and a few adult Hobbits move a few bodies into the makeshift pile while more Hobbits came out of their hiding spots to survey the damage.

"I could hunt them while you and Elizabeth stay back and protect the Shire in case they try and come back." Brynhild suggested and Hisae rubbed her mask in thought.

"Will you be fine?" Brynhild chucked as she heard her friends worried tone of voice before she gave a reassuring smile.

"Hisae it's me." Brynhild said as she opened her arms out before she made her way to the forest.

"That's what I'm worried about." Hisae muttered as Brynhild disappeared from sight. Hisae watched the area where Brynhild had disappeared before the Nobushi turned around and went to help Elizabeth, mentally remembering a Viking ambassador had told Hisae about Raiders.

 **Brynhild**

"I thought that place had no kind of fighters?!" A bandit cried as he and fellow allies limped through the forest due to their injuries. Only four of the scouting group remained, a total of twenty scouts had been sent. And three people, three people had killed sixteen of the scouting group and injured the rest so badly that they had to do a combination of running and limping so they could get back to their main group without bleeding out.

"Well apparently, someone was wrong, because we just got slaughtered!" Another bandit stated angrily as he used his spear to keep him from falling over due to his injured leg. The other two bandits looked at each other and sighed. As soon as the two had sighed a set of hands burst from the bush, the hands covering the bandit's mouths before the two were dragged into the bushes, never reappearing. Unfortunately for the stalker the two bandits had let out muffled shouts which were loud enough for their comrades to take notice.

"Shit! Tobias, Brocton where are you two?!" The spear wielding bandit asked as he shifted into a sloppy defensive guard while the other bandit drew his axe. Before the two could do anything the bodies of Tobias and Brocton were thrown at their feet, soon followed by their heads, expressions of horror and fear written on their faces.

"RUN!" The axe wielding bandit roared before his head left his body before he could feel anything. The spear wielding bandit roared in shock before a hand wrapped around his throat and slammed him into a tree. The bandit coughed before his vision focused enough for him to realise he was staring into the face of one of the warriors who had defended the Shire.

"Where's your main encampment?! Tell me and I won't rip your legs off." The warrior demanded and the bandit's eyes widened in realisation of the warrior's gender and because he had just pissed his pants.

"T-T-T…"

"I don't have all day." The warrior growled as her grip tightened and the bandit struggled for air, his legs kicking aimlessly as he was slowly raised into the air.

"The river!" The bandit gasped out, his face slowly turning purple.

"Thanks." The warrior said before she dumped the bandit on the ground. The bandit gasped in relief as air filled his lungs before he realised his spear was missing. He shakily looked up and screamed in horror before his own spear was shoved through his skull and body.

Brynhild sighed as she stared at the two bloody bodies of the bandits before she pulled her axe off of her back and continued towards the river, a look of determination on her face. The deadly Viking kept her breathing calm and collected as she continued to push through the forest, dodging trees and jumping over rocks. After a few more minutes of running, the Raider came to a stop just a few feet away from the river and hid, eyeing her target. A small yet still reasonably sized, bandit encampment.

"Where the hell is that scouting group?!" A voice crowed from the bandit camp in a demanding voice. The voice belonged to a man who wielded a pole axe and armour that…

" _Impossible._ " Brynhild muttered as a look of shock appeared on her face. She recognised the weapon and armour, she had been at the meeting of the three factions and had seen him there.

"Unknown Holdan." Another bandit replied though unlike Holdan he simply wore rags. Out of all the bandits, Holdan seemed to be the most well equipped and armoured.

'If he's anything like the Holdan I met then I must be careful.' Brynhild thought to herself even though her Viking blood was roaring at her to charge into battle and kill everyone in sight. The Raider carefully made her way down the river so to keep her presence a secret. Once she was out of the sight of the camp she carefully made her way across the river before she made her way back up the river. After a bit more walking she had finally made it to the border of the bandit camp, immediately hiding behind a tree. She took a few deep breathes to calm down before she peeked out from behind the tree and raised an eyebrow when she saw one bandit taking a piss against a tree, whistling a nonchalant tune, his weapon - a small axe, resting on the ground. The Raider quietly, and with difficulty, sneaked out from behind the tree and moved towards the resting axe. Brynhild was able to successfully pick up the axe and took an experimental swing before she swung with so much brute force that the bandits head came clean off and his body collapsed onto the earth. The Viking sighed in relief after a few minutes when no one came searching and sheathed the axe at her waist before she made her way into the camp. As she went the Raider killed any bandit she walked upon so to lessen the bandit's numbers. Finally, Brynhild had made it to the centre of the camp and what she assumed was the bandit leaders tent. Now she didn't know how to go about this. She could storm inside, kill the leader and flee or do something that wouldn't get her killed. Before Brynhild could decide what to do the sound of voices reached her ears and was slowly drawing closer. The Raider cursed as she tried to search for a hiding spot. Unfortunately for her there were no hiding spots that could have hidden her, which forced the Viking to have to ready her Dane Axe for battle as bandits began to appear and upon seeing Brynhild, drew their weapons.

Brynhild roared in challenge at the bandits before she charged forward a bloodthirsty smile on her face. The first few bandits were unable to defend themselves as Brynhild cut them down with one simple swing of her Dane Axe. The remaining bandits immediately charged forward, unknown to the danger of their foe. Brynhild roared defiantly as she grabbed one bandit by the throat, using said bandit as a shield as she used her Dane Axe with her remaining hand to easily cut down any bandit that got into her way.

"SHE'S A DEMON!" A bandit cried as he watched his friend get tossed aside like a doll.

'Demon? Hah I am no demon.' Brynhild thought as she threw away her human shield then quickly deflected an oncoming sword strike before slamming her axe into her attacker's stomach. The Raider looked at the bandit whose stomach currently held Brynhild axe head.

"Die." Brynhild snarled before she ripped her axe out, ignoring the bandits scream of pain and fear as his intestines and guts poured out from his wound.

"LOCK SHIELDS DAMNIT, LOCK THEM!" A bandit roared before he and a few of his comrades picked up their shields and quickly stood side by side causing Brynhild to laugh before a bloodthirsty look appeared on her face.

'This is what I am to do,' Brynhild thought as she began to twirl her Dane Axe around in her hand, slowly marching towards the shield wall, 'this is what Raiders a born to do.' With that the Raider charged forward before stopping in front of the shield wall, her axe pulled back to allow her to swing in a wide arc.

" **ÉG RÍF ÞIG Í BITA!** " Brynhild roared before she swung her axe, the large weapon easily cutting through the shield wall. The last bandit in the shield wall swore he saw the Raiders axe glow a bright yet dull orange before the axe created a massive wound on his chest.

"ENOUGH!" Brynhild stopped her rampage and slowly turned around and frowned when she saw who had spoken. The bandit captain, clad in Lawbringer like armour, stepped forward, slapping his visor down over his face as he slowly marched forward.

"Where did you get that armour?!" Brynhild demanded as she pointed her axe at the bandit's armour, a frown hidden by her helmet. The bandit laughed loudly before he slammed the butt of his pole axe into the ground, the remaining bandits also banging their weapons on the ground.

"Good answer." Brynhild replied before she charged forward her arms spread, an eager look on her face. The Viking had, had enough of waiting around and was finally ready to go berserk. While it was true that Berserkers were a class of Vikings and deadly in their own right. However, when a Viking went 'berserk' they were in a league of their own. When Vikings went 'Berserk' they would only care about two things…blood and death. Brynhild smashed into the bandit, ignoring the pain of metal impacting against her bare skin, before wrapping her arms around the bandit's body and carried him several feet before slamming him into a tree trunk. She then reared her knee back and slammed it into the bandit's face, doing her best to ignore the pain as she immediately swung her axe at the bandit and was surprised when the bandits hand shot up and grabbed the axe blade. Brynhild cursed before she began to place pressure using her right hand and body while her left hand fell to her waist and where the smaller axe rested. She quickly swung the axe and cursed when the wooden handle broke upon contact with the armour.

'Guess that axe isn't very good.' Brynhild thought, fighting back a curse as she realised she needed to focus on the fight. She also realised that the bandit was now beginning to overpower her. Brynhild immediately began to push back, a look of absolute concentration on her face combined with a bloodthirsty smile. The two fighters pushed hard against the other until Brynhild promptly wrenched her axe back and out of the bandits grip before immediately rolling underneath the bandits stumbling arms. She then spun swung her blade back at the bandit whose armour was luckily strong enough to take most of the damage. The bandit wrenched himself free of Brynhild's axe before he turned around, swinging his pole axe in an overhead arc something which Brynhild easily blocked before grappling the bandit. As soon as the Viking had picked up the bandit she charged towards the river, bowling over a few other bandits and tents. When she finally reached the river she promptly threw the bandit down, cursing as she collapsed to her knees due to the amount of energy she had put into carrying the bandit and running at full speed to the river. Unfortunately for Brynhild the bandit was full of energy. The armoured bandit rose to his full height over Brynhild before with a powerful kick, send the exhausted Raider tumbling back. Brynhild cursed as she stood up before she blocked a powerful strike from the bandit's poleaxe, sending her stumbling slightly, at the same time trying to keep her balance.

'Have to keep…fighting!' Brynhild thought as she swung her axe and smiled when her axe was able to cut open a bit of the bandit's armour and cut skin. The bandit growled before he charged forward and Brynhild, unable to block the blow, shuddered when she felt the sharp point of the pole axe enter her stomach. The Viking glared at the bandit who was laughing as he slowly pressed the head of his poleaxe deeper into Brynhild's body.

"You will die," the bandit snarled as he continued to push the poleaxe deeper into Brynhild's body, "and then we will attack the Shire and enslave all of its people!" The bandit laughed, the other bandits soon joining in, the laughter echoing throughout the forest.

 **Ba-bump**

 **Ba-bump**

 **Ba-bump**

 **Ba-bump**

 **Ba-bump**

"YOU WON'T TOUCH THEM!" Brynhild screamed as she smashed her fist into the bandit's visor, causing the bandit to lose track of his surroundings as he tried not to throw up due to the feeling of his head bouncing around inside his visor. Brynhild quickly noticed that the poleaxe's staff area was made of wood and smiled as she raised her right arm above her head before swinging down, using her arm to break the staff of the poleaxe in two.

"YOU BITC-" The bandit was cut off as Brynhild pushed him away before ripping the poleaxe out of her stomach, ignoring the blood that slowly pooled from her wound.

" **DIE!** " Brynhild roared with an animalistic fury as she smashed the butt of her Dane Axe into the Bandits protected face before she slammed her axe into the bandit's shoulder.

"HELP THE BOSS!" Another bandit roared as a few bandits charged forward. Brynhild snorted in both amusement and blood filled rage. Brynhild whirled around, axe in motion and swung, the blade of her Dane Axe decapitating several of the charging bandits. Brynhild spat out a glob of blood before she turned around and glared at the bandit leader who had retrieved a sword. The Viking glared at her opponent before she charged forward and as soon as she was within three feet of the bandit, swung her large axe and watched as the bandit sloppily deflected the axe. Brynhild quickly used this opportunity to propel her forward and shoulder bash the bandit, sending said bandit onto his back, crashing with a loud thud. Brynhild smiled at her injured opponent before she raised her axe and slammed the blade into the bandit's shoulder, causing the bandit to scream in pain.

"ÞÚ MUNT DEYJA!" Brynhild roared before she forced the bandit onto his feet with an almighty tug. She then slammed her axe into the area between the bandit's shoulder and neck before she threw the bandit to the ground. The bandit screamed in pain as he collapsed to the ground before he noticed, out of the corner of his eye, Brynhild lifting her axe behind her head.

"No, no, no, NO PLEASE!" The bandit begged before Brynhild threw her axe down, the head smashing through the bandit's stomach armour and easily cutting through the skin, cutting many of the bandits inner organs. The bandit let out one final scream accompanied by a few coughs of blood before he collapsed, his body now bleeding out. Brynhild was silent as she stared at the bandits body before she let out a loud roar, slamming the butt of her axe onto the ground, her roar echoing for miles.

 **The Shire**

Hisae and Elizabeth stopped what they were doing, which was burning the bodies of the dead bandits, as they heard the faint but still easily heard sound of a roar in the distance and smiled.

"What was that?!" A young Hobbit asked Hisae, hugging the Nobushi's leg in fear as the roar carried an aura of danger and blood. Hisae slowly knelt and once she had done so, ruffled the young Hobbits hair.

"Don't worry young one. That's just Brynhild. I'm assuming she just finished off the bandits." Hisae explained calmly. The young Hobbit gave Hisae a look of disbelief.

"How though? She's just one person!" The Hobbit stated and looked somewhat confused as Hisae let out a small laugh as did Elizabeth who walked by.

"Let me tell you something about Brynhild young one. She is a Viking and Vikings are born and bred for war. Within the Vikings there are six types of Vikings. Warlords, the leaders of most of the Viking clans, chosen by the Viking gods themselves to lead warriors." The Hobbit looked at Hisae, listening with awe while a few other Hobbits, young and old, walked over to listen in. Behind her, a smoky image was formed in the flames. A tall man wielding a circular shield and sword, banging the hilt of his sword against his shield.

"Berserkers, the…most dangerous of all the Vikings, all they lived for is to kill and see the blood of their enemies spilt. Unlike other Vikings, Berserkers lived and breathed war and battle." The image changed to a man wielding two short axes, arms spread and leaning back as if roaring.

"Valkyrie's, the ones who send the souls of the dead to Valhalla, the Viking heaven where heroes go when they've died a worthy death." A tall woman now appeared in the smoke, standing tall and proud with a spear and small shield in her hands.

"Then we have the Highlanders, probably among the strongest of the Vikings. While they are not traditionally Vikings, they have Viking blood in their body and the Vikings accepted them as one of their own." The image then changed to a man, taller than most of the pervious Vikings, a very large sword, resting on his shoulder.

"Then the Shaman. They are…commonly feared and for good reason. Shaman's are unpredictable, dangerous and insane. They live alone and…well let's just say they are the most feared warriors." The smoky image of a woman, hunched over and wielding a knife and axe appeared in the smoke and seemed to let out a scream that thirsted for blood.

"And then we have what Brynhild is classed as," at this the small crowd Hisae had formed went silent and leaned in to listen, "Raiders." Behind Hisae the smoky image of Brynhild appeared.

"There's a thing the Vikings say about Raiders," Hisae began and raised an eyebrow when she noticed a familiar Viking exiting the forest and slowly walking over, "Sometimes a Viking is born who carries the spark of gods: Raiders, we call them. It is a name that can summon armies. Ruthless, fearless, made for battle. The Dane Axe was the mightiest weapon of our ancestors; they wield it without mercy. The moment of a Viking's death is chosen by fate. So, what use have they of armour?" Hisae asked as Brynhild came to a stop behind the crowd.

"Or of fear?" Every Hobbit jumped in shock as Brynhild spoke before the Viking roared with laughter, a few Hobbits joining in with laughing a few minutes later. This would be the first and last battle that took place in the Shire. The bandits that had survived Brynhild's attack on their camp would spread the word of a female warrior. A warrior who was as tall as an elf, contained the strength of a dwarf and the determination of a human. Said tale would be spread far and wide across Middle-Earth until it reached a man in grey wielding a tall wooden staff. Said man would immediately make a journey towards the Shire to see if the tale was true and to meet with a certain Hobbit.


End file.
